En el ascensor
by Frozenheart7
Summary: Era una noche aburrida en la sede de la BSAA, Jill tenía prisa para entregar unos informes a su superior, Chris estaba allí y tomó el ascensor con Jill. Los dos se quedan atrapados dentro y no piensan desaprovechar esta oportunidad que les depara el destino. Chris siempre la amó y en esa noche ella lo tendría presente. [Two-shots bajo petición]
1. En el ascensor

En el ascensor

Descargo de responsabilidad: Resident Evil, la BSAA, Chris, Jill ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, estos son enteramente de Capcom… Ojalá fueran míos.

Nota de autor: Este one-shot es Pre RE5, se me ocurrió jugando a Revelations 1. Quizá mas adelante se convierta en un two-shots.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sede de la BSAA 9:30 de la noche:

El aire de la BSAA estaba calmado últimamente. Jill tenía unos informes para llevarle a O'Brian y estaba demasiado cansada por culpa de un entrenamiento, así que decidió coger el ascensor. Con un poco de suerte O'Brian aún estaría en su despacho. Desde los hechos del Queen Zenobia las cosas estaban tranquilas… Dentro de lo normal, claro. Los pasillos estaban vacíos, la mayoría de gente ya había terminado todo su trabajo. Pulsó el botón y esperó a que la máquina llegara a su piso.

¡TLIN!

Por fin, el ascensor hizo el ruido de su planta. Las puertas se abrieron, no había nadie. La morena entró y pulsó el botón de la planta 2, las puertas se cerraron nuevamente.

Jill escuchaba como los números de las plantas desprendían un leve tintineo al pasar por el piso, mientras releía los papeles que tenía que entregar a su superior. De fondo también se oía la música típica de ascensor.

…-3…-2…-1…0…1… ¡TLIN!

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, Jill no quitó la vista de los papeles.

"¿Ya he llegado a mi planta?" Pensó la morena.

Ella levantó la vista, el panel del ascensor mostraba que estaba en la planta 1. Sin mínimo interés ojeó de nuevo sus papeles que le habían costado toda la noche de terminar. Las puertas del ascensor se iban a cerrar pero una mano detuvo la acción. Las puertas se volvieron a abrir y Chris entró en el ascensor mirando a Jill con interés. Ella le sonrió y musitó un hola.

-Hola.- Chris se puso al lado de Jill.

-¿A qué piso vas?

-El 3.- Contestó Chris.

-Vale.- Jill pulsó el botón de la planta 3 y siguió mirando los papeles.

Los dos estaban tensos, Jill se sentía incómoda al lado de Chris porque el otro día casi se besaban, ellos eran compañeros y solo eso, no podía permitirse enamorarse. Chris miraba a Jill, tan guapa y radiante, lástima por lo de los acontecimientos del día anterior.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Flashback:

Era tarde en la BSAA, Chris había terminado de hacer el entrenamiento y se dirigía a las duchas. Después de terminar la ducha y cambiarse, él fue a su mesa de trabajo para recoger los papeles y gráficos sobre la actividad bioterrorista.

La sorpresa fue encontrar a Jill durmiendo en su mesa, había unos cuantos papeles escampados y ella dormía plácidamente. Se acercó sigilosamente para no despertarla y se sentó en una silla. La observó en silencio, sus labios entreabiertos respiraban lentamente. Chris se acercó más a Jill y le quitó unos mechones de su flequillo que le tapaban su hermosa cara. Ella suspiró en sus sueños, Chris por un momento pensó que la había despertado.

-Chris.- Él la miró, estaba soñando con él.

Chris miró a Jill, luego a sus labios y otra vez a ella.

¿Habría algo malo en besarle? ¿Podría probarlo? Supongo que no pasaría nada malo… NO.

Ellos dos eran compañeros y no se podía mezclar placer con negocios, ese era su dilema. Chris retiró la idea de su cabeza y cubrió a Jill con su chaqueta para que no tuviese frío. Él se levantó sin hacer ruido. Se dispuso a salir de la oficina, pero en el último momento retrocedió. Volvió a mirar a su guapa compañera de armas y amiga, él quería besarle porque estaba enamorado. No podía negar lo que sentía por la morena, no era ni admiración ni amistad, era amor. Chris volvió sus pasos hacía ella. Se agachó y le acarició la mejilla, Jill hizo un leve gruñido en sus sueños.

-No le hagáis daño por favor… Chris.- Parecía que el sueño de Jill se había vuelto una pesadilla.

Chris acercó sus labios a los de ella, cada vez estaban más cerca. Quería terminar con su sufrimiento y tenerla cada día a su lado, cuidarla. Él cerró sus ojos, justo cuando sus labios apenas rozaron, Jill despertó.

-¿Chris que haces?- Chris abrió sus ojos y se encontró con las bellas aguamarinas de Jill, ella le miraba con los ojos brillantes pero su cara demostraba confusión. Él se separó como si su tacto quemara.

-Tenías una cosa en el pelo…- Jill decidió ignorar, sabía lo que había pasado pero no quería complicar las cosas. En el fondo ella estaba enamorada de su compañero íntimo.

-Vaya, me he quedado dormida.- Dijo la chica de ojos verdemar intentando normalizar la situación y fregándose la cara con sus manos.

-Será mejor que vayas a casa.- Recomendó Chris.

-Sí… Pero primero he de terminar el papeleo.

-Bien. Buenas noches Jill.

-Buenas noches Chris.

Chris salió por la puerta y Jill suspiró, su relación era confusa. Chris en los pasillos reflexionaba sobre sus actos, besar a Jill… No podía volver a pasar.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sede de la BSAA 9:35 de la noche:

El ascensor dio una sacudida bruscamente, Jill se iba a caer si no fuera por Chris que la rodeó por la cintura, ella se habría caído e incluso dado un golpe en la cabeza y podría haber perdido el conocimiento. Después de eso todo quedó en silencio, la música de ascensor no sonaba, solo se oían las respiraciones acompasadas de Jill y Chris.

Ellos dos estaban cara a cara, las manos de él en su cintura fina y delgada y ella se derretía por esos ojos chocolate de Chris. Él tomó del cuello a la morena y la acercó a sus labios pero Jill recordó la condición de su relación con él y le dio un empujón al pecho de Chris. El agente de la BSAA la soltó y la expresión de su cara pasó de deseo a decepción.

-¿Qué ha sido eso?... Está estropeado.- Dijo Jill mirando el panel del ascensor, salía humo y saltaban chispas, el modo de llamada de emergencia automática ya había avisado a los técnicos.

-No importa… Creo que hemos de resolver unos asuntos.

Chris avanzó hacía a ella, consumiéndola la mirada intensamente. Jill retrocedió por instinto, él la acorraló contra la pared y la miró durante unos segundos que para ella fueron eternidades. Jill se preguntó si su trabajo valía más que los labios del moreno, la respuesta en su mente fue claramente… No. Ella tomó la iniciativa, con su mano derecha le recorrió el brazo que la tenía atrapada contra él y la pared. Cuando llegó al cuello, lo acarició seductoramente unas varias veces. Chris soltó un gruñido de placer, sin resistirse acarició la mejilla de la fémina.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos sus labios se unieron, desde siempre habían sentido atracción entre ellos pero el trabajo era lo primero. Chris se separó de ella y le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja, la morena mientras cerraba los ojos.

-Yo te quiero, desde hace mucho tiempo….- Susurró Chris al oído de Jill.

Ella dejó caer al suelo los informes, luego le quitó la camisa a Chris mostrando su musculado y trabajado abdomen. Jill se mordió el labio inferior y él sonrió, como le gustaba que Jill le correspondiera a sus deseos.

-Yo también Chris… Te quiero.

Chris besó a Jill con cariño y suavidad, ella envolvió sus brazos en su cuello. Ambos chocaron contra la pared y soltaron una pequeña risa, después de eso ellos siguieron besándose. El ambiente iba subiendo de temperatura, Chris estaba excitado y Jill también. Él le subió la camisa a la morena y le fue dejando pequeños besos por su vientre desnudo, Jill acariciaba el pelo de Chris.

-Chris… Nos van a descubrir, deberíamos parar.- Dijo ella entre suspiros.

-¿Me vas a detener tú?- Jill negó con la cabeza y soltó una leve risa.

Chris tomó a Jill en brazos al estilo nupcial y la tumbó en el suelo del ascensor.

-El suelo está frío.- Dijo Jill estremeciéndose de frío.

-Eso lo arreglo yo.- Chris la abrazó por la cintura.

Ella no iba a ser sumisa, así que con un giro de caderas hizo que Chris estuviera abajo y ella arriba. Él se sorprendió por la acción de su amiga, pero le cedió el juego.

-Tienes razón, el suelo está frío.

Jill acariciaba su abdomen con ambas manos, él le quitó el sujetador y le acarició sus pechos erguidos. Ella le empezó a dar pequeños besos mariposa en el cuello dándole una pequeña mordida en el proceso. Chris sonrió y le quitó el cinturón de los pantalones color crema de Jill. Con sus manos empujó los pantalones hacía el suelo y ella quedó con la ropa interior.

-¿Hay alguien atrapado?

Los técnicos habían llegado y ellos estaban semi-desnudos en el suelo de ascensor. Rápidamente los dos se volvieron a vestir y se comunicaron con los técnicos.

-Sí, aquí abajo.- Gritó Jill desde dentro.

-Aguantad, ahora os sacaremos.

Uno de los técnicos forzó las puertas con una palanca. Chris salió y le dio la mano a Jill para que pudiera salir también. Una vez a fuera los técnicos se quedaron dentro del ascensor arreglando el panel.

-Hay unos informes en el suelo… ¿Los queréis?- Los técnicos entraron en el ascensor y cerraron las puertas.

-No. Tenemos cosas más importantes para hacer ahora.- Contestó Jill.

Chris arqueó una ceja y Jill sonrió de lado. Ella le guiño un ojo y con el dedo le hizo una señal para que él la siguiera. Ella corrió por el pasillo y Chris encantado la siguió.

El apartamento de Jill estaba a la vuelta de la esquina de la sede. Ella salió del edificio de la BSAA, Chris iba detrás persiguiéndola. Una vez en la puerta de su casa, ella sacó las llaves de su bolsillo. Chris la atrapó y Jill se guardó las llaves en su sujetador.

-¿Las quieres? Pues cógelas.- Chris negó con la cabeza y recorrió su cuerpo con la mano.

La morena liberó un suspiro, Chris la empujó suavemente contra la puerta del apartamento. Él llegó a la zona de su pecho y con un hábil movimiento le quitó las llaves del sujetador. Sin dejarla de mirar él introdujo la llave en la cerradura. La puerta se abrió y Chris tomó a Jill por la cintura para que no se cayera.

-Ahora sí que no te escaparas.- Chris le plantó un beso en esos labios rosados de sabor dulce que hacían que perdiese el control.

Los dos entraron en el apartamento y a tropezones llegaron a la habitación de Jill. Chris la soltó y cerró la puerta, cuando se giró vio a Jill que estaba sentada en la cama acariciando sus piernas largas. Ella siguió con su juego de seducción, se soltó su coleta y dejó que una hermosa melena cayera sobre sus hombros. Sin pensárselo dos veces, Chris saltó encima de la fémina y ella le abrazó. Chris se quitó la camisa a una sola mano, ella le imitó. Él hizo que ella reposara sobre la cama, empezó besando todo su cuerpo, pasando sus manos por la cintura y sus caderas.

-Chris.- Susurró la morena mirándolo a los ojos.

Él le desabrochó los pantalones y la ayudó a quitárselos. Pronto la pareja estaba solo en ropa interior y el resto estaba repartida por el suelo de la habitación. Chris sentó a Jill y le desabrochó el sujetador, luego empezó a masajear sus pechos. Ella liberó un suspiro profundo, Chris estaba excitado y le quitó las bragas. Él la volvió a recostar en la cama y entró en ella. Jill gritó y le clavó las uñas en la espalda de Chris. Él le besó en la mejilla mientras iba acelerando sus embestidas. Jill gimió fuerte y Chris supo que ella ya había llegado al éxtasis. Al cabo de unos minutos él también llegó y reposó durante unos instantes encima de la morena. Jill le sonrió y él le quitó unos mechones de la cara. Ella le cogió por el cuello e hizo que una vez más sus labios se encontraran. Chris deslizó sus labios a su oreja y le susurró unas palabras:

-Te amo.

Luego él la miró en los ojos, se perdió en sus ojos verdemar hasta que Jill le hizo despertar.

-Yo también te amo Chris.

Los dos se volvieron a besar. Chris bajó del cuerpo de su amada y ella apoyó la cabeza en su pecho escuchando sus rítmicos latidos del corazón. Él acarició el pelo de la morena y los dos se quedaron dormidos.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Este fic ha sido creado para San Valentín, yo lo pasaré sola así que he decidido llamar a este día San Solterín. Bueno, al menos tengo unas chocolatinas y mi almohada donde ahogar mis penas XD

Depende del éxito de esta historia escribiré un mini capitulo la semana que viene. Allí también responderé los reviews que me hayáis dejado en este capítulo. Si os gusta la pareja Valenfield podéis leer mi otro one-shot que se llama Magia en Navidad.

Por favor si os ha gustado dejad un review, los reviews son el motor de las historias y fuente de energía para los escritores. En fin, muchas gracias por leer.

¡Saludos desde España!

Frozenheart7


	2. Epílogo

En el ascensor

(Epílogo)

Descargo de responsabilidad: Resident evil ni ninguno de sus personajes me perteneces, solo la alocada historia y su trama.

Nota de autor: Como que el one-shot les gustó he escrito un mini epílogo para convertir la historia en two-shots.

Agradecimientos: A la fantástica, maravillosa, grande... Antonella que me sigue en más de una de mis historias.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sede de la BSAA 7:25 de la mañana:

Era una mañana calurosa, demasiada para el gusto de la morena. Jill caminaba con discreción por los pasillos de la sede, no le gustaba ser el centro de atención. Después de recoger los informes del ascensor se dirigió a entregarlos. Ella se aclaró la garganta y dio unos toques suaves pero insistentes en la puerta del despacho de su superior O'Brian. Desde dentro se escuchó "Adelante." Ella abrió la puerta y O'Brian le recibió con una sonrisa cálida.

-Sé que los entrego tarde, ayer me quedé atrapada en el ascensor.- Dijo Jill excusándose.

-Ya me informaron los de mantenimiento. Más vale tarde que nunca, puedes retirarte.- Dijo O'Brian cogiendo los papeles de Jill.

La morena salió zumbando del despacho de O'Brian y se dirigió hacía el ascensor. Ella tocó el botón y las puertas del ascensor se abrieron. Jill entró y pulsó el botón de la planta del gimnasio, la familiar música de ascensor sonó. Ella llegó a su destino y las puertas se abrieron, Chris estaba parado enfrente de las puertas del ascensor. Jill se quedó paralizada ante la imagen de Chris, con una camiseta de manga corta mostrando sus músculos y una toalla alrededor de su cuello. Él entro en el ascensor y detrás de él las puertas se cerraron, Jill se lo quedó mirando. Chris avanzó hacía a ella y la empujó hacía la pared del ascensor. Ella iba a tocar a Chris pero él la cogió de las muñecas y las colocó encima de su cabeza. La morena se mordió el labio inferior y se dejó llevar. Chris centró su mirada en sus labios y la besó prolongadamente hasta que les faltó el aire a los dos.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sí, sé que es corto pero mi imaginación no da para más… En fin, tengo otro proyecto en mente y he de continuar Raccoon City High School… Nos leemos, a espera aún queda otra cosa:

Respuesta de reviews:

Antonella: ¡Me haces muy feliz verte en otra de mis historias! Me alegro de que te haya gustado, sí, la idea era un poco extraña e original pero como he dicho con anterioridad mi mente está muy desarrollada y tiene un alto nivel de creatividad.

Bueno, esto ya está, si alguien más deja review lo responderé por mensaje o sino (en el caso de Antonella o algún otro guest) publicaré la respuesta en Raccoon City High School.

PD: Los lectores me hacéis muy feliz, eso que lo sepáis.

¡Nos leemos!

Frozenheart7


End file.
